Love Will Grow - A Slayers Songfic with Zelgadis
by Eveshka
Summary: A Certain Stone Boy thinks. - Oh, someone get these out of my head!!!


Love Will Grow

When in the world had he started to notice her scent? Was he mad? Or just... no. No, that wasn't possible. How could he possibly love her? She'd never love him back. Not a stone freak like him.

He tossed the rock into the water, glaring at the uncaring river. He'd gone off to think, to try to understand the emotions that rippled along within him whenever she walked past.

_Love will grow, and nothing comes in the way,_

_It's true that love is here to stay;_

_All we have to do is to face tomorrow._

It had been gradual, yes. Little things that she said and did. The way she flipped her hair when she thought no-one was looking. How she tilted her head when she was listening to someone talking. Ever so slowly, he had started to notice.

And now things were calmer… there was no bid bad ugly threatening the world. And here he was, throwing rocks into the water, trying to think of some way to talk to her.

_Love will grow; there's no need to run and hide,_

_It's true we've always been so slow--_

_Should I tell you now what's been burning inside?_

But he'd never talked to anyone like that. He had no idea how to even approach it. And yet… the undeniable feeling…

He tossed yet another rock into the water, reflecting on the irony of the action. A rock throwing rocks.

_Darling, strange days are over,_

_Fears and tears, they're all gone._

_This is the very beginning--_

_Now, the world is meant for you and me._

He loved her. Yes, that had to be it. But why? What thing had changed? He couldn't think of one solitary thing that had brought him to this chaos of emotion. It had simply… grown on him.

Love will grow; there's one thing I'm sure of now:

I know that we'll get no more sighs,

Love is to us true-blue, and there's no sorrow.

And what would the others think? The balances, the dynamics of the group would be rocked, pardon the pun. Damn Rezo! But try as he might… he knew that he'd left the group for the last time. He couldn't walk away anymore. He was tied to her by some inexplicable bond, some type of spell that ensorcelled him and held him fast. And yet, he still couldn't tell her.

_Love will grow; come what may, we'll never part._

_Let's hold on tight to dreams of ours,_

_Even though we've still got a long way to go..._

He shook his head at his own stupidity. She'd call it rock-headedness, for certain. She could make puns that somehow didn't hurt. But the question was, could she possibly be right? Was he so wrapped up in this cure that he couldn't see other possibilities?

She'd asked him once what he would do after he found his cure. She'd been the only one to ask it. He hadn't even asked it of himself before that.

_Darling, strange days are over,_

_Fears and tears, they're all gone._

_This is the very beginning--_

_Now, the world is meant for you and me._

All the little things she did… without even seeming to be aware of it. The little questions, all of the considerations. The smiles, the laughter… yes. She made him laugh. One of the few in the world who could do so.

_See how the day has just broken,_

_Oh, so fresh from the world_

_See how the brand new sun's coming up--_

_Let it now...shine on me!_

_Shine on you...shine on me!_

He looked up at the morning sky and shook his head, throwing another rock into the water. There were sounds coming from the campsite, which meant they were waking up and would be ready to leave soon.

So start the day and enjoy the moments. And maybe, with luck, he could get her to smile at him today.

_Love will grow, and nothing comes in the way,_

_It's true that love is here to stay;_

_All we have to do is to face tomorrow!_

_ _

_ _

Love Will Grow is from Final Fantasy, product of Square.   
The characters from "Slayers" are the products of Software Sculptors, Tokyo TV, Enoki Films Co., Ltd., Monthly Dragon Magazine, Weekly Comic Dragon, Fujimi Books, Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, and Kadokawa Publishing Co., Ltd.   
No, I'm not going to tell you which one 'she' is. I leave that entirely up to you.


End file.
